<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all i ask by luxettenebrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057760">all i ask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae'>luxettenebrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss, M/M, Mention of Death, Multi, Romance, Sad, Spoilers, chapter 16 spoilers, mention of Lilith, the flowers are forget-me-not flowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's not himself today. You follow him out into the Devildom to find out what's going on with him.<br/>You're confronted with a deep sense of loss and the discomfort of not quite knowing what to say.<br/>———————————<br/>Chapter 16 spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote it a while back and thought I'd publish it. There are three chapters because I wrote two different scenarios that could potentially follow the first chapter, and I didn't know what to publish.<br/>I always wanted to write the reader comforting Lucifer over Lilith's death, but it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to... Even so, I've decided to just publish it anyway. That's my general policy, ahaha...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lucifer? Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just dropped a stack of papers at the RAD Student Council meeting and was gazing at the mess of white sheets blankly. You watched as he blinked slowly before bending down to pick up the documents in what was an unusually lethargic manner, completely unlike his sharp efficiency from day-to-day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… Everything is fine. Sorry for the disruption,” he cleared his throat matter-of-factly. “Continue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diavolo gazed at Lucifer with a knowing look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I think not. The meeting will end here for today. We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow.” Anticipating Lucifer’s protest, he held up a hand sternly. “You’re not in the right frame of mind for this right now. Just take the rest of the day off today, like usual.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer closed his mouth, clenching his jaw, but he ultimately nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies,” he sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Diavolo.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scooped up his documents and neatly put them in his briefcase. Without waiting for you or saying anything else, he simply turned and left. You glanced at Diavolo with a questioning look, and he smiled widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Today’s a special day,” he crossed his arms. “I can’t tell you what it is, but maybe Lucifer will tell you. You’re special too, after all. Go on, catch up with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled, you nodded and ran after Lucifer, who was moving comparatively fast for someone who’d just been staring off into space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer! Wait for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped abruptly, and you bumped into his back, which was like bumping into a concrete wall. You fell back from the impact, and put a hand to your poor face, screwing your eyes shut. When you opened your eyes, Lucifer had turned around to face you, and he was looking at you with surprise. Usually, he might have laughed, but today he seemed so much more somber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Take my hand,” he offered. “Best not to sit on the floor all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grumbled but grabbed his hand, and he pulled you up with so much force that you were sent flying straight into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” you exclaimed. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt his arms wrap around the small of your back, pulling you closer, and there was a moment of silence before he answered you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s nothing. I didn’t mean to use so much force, but I forgot my strength. I didn’t realize you were so light, and so…” he hesitated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You squirmed under his hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” you asked impatiently. “And just so we’re clear, I only bumped into you because you stopped so suddenly! What are you made of, anyway? I thought I had run straight into a wall!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer chuckled, and the dark velvet tones rumbled deep in his throat, traveling down his chest, and the feeling of his laugh against your skin was enough to fluster you. “Oi! Are you laughing at me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stilled and allowed you a little more room to breathe, loosening his grip so he could pull back and look you in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not laughing at you.” He paused, his red eyes solemn and dark. “You and I are so different.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple and true statement, but something in his expression seemed to suggest hidden depths to such words. You weren’t sure if it was the wistful look in his eyes like gazing out the window on a rainy day, the way his eyebrows met so gently like strokes of black ink from a calligraphy brush, or his wry smile curved like the crescent moon. It was times like these that reminded you of how much you didn’t know about him, and all the secrets lying within, secrets you were curious about but weren’t sure you were ready to uncover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a loss of what to say, you said nothing for a few seconds and simply stood there, half swathed in his tender embrace, half captured by his tender gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, you looked away from those eyes, those eyes that were so difficult to escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t that a given? You’re a demon, and I’m a human.” You couldn’t resist glancing back up at him again. “We’re different at our core.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s crimson gaze bled into you until he withdrew as if he had never set eyes on you. Even so, the red stains of his watchful eyes were tangible as they wetly clung to your skin. He let go of you and took a step back, running his fingers through his dark bangs and obscuring his expression with his hand, a pale, makeshift mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...that’s right.” He muttered. “You’re a human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Concerned, you reached over and attempted to pull his hand away from his face. But tugging at his hand was like trying to bend steel with your bare hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer, what is it? Why are you…” you searched for the right words but came up empty. “...What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let you drag his hand away, and when you finally caught a glimpse of his face, it appeared as though it had lost all color. His marble sculpted features were white as snow and melting like shaved ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I wonder. What’s gotten into me,” he let out a sharp bark of a laugh. “It’s nothing. Let’s get back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he turned and started stalking away, and you ran to catch up. Even with insistent nagging and begging, he refused to answer and elaborate on his thoughts, so you instead settled for looping your arm around his as the two of you walked. At least you could keep him on a leash of sorts and keep him from walking faster and faster until he was no longer in view—and you knew he could and would if you didn’t keep an eye on him. He was especially distracted today, so he probably wouldn’t even be aware of leaving a human behind here or there in the Devildom, where the skies were eternally gray and dark and the streets were filled with creatures of which not all were friendly to humans. You had to wonder why he was acting so strangely today. He was a competent and put-together kind of demon, so seeing him fall apart was more than a little concerning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the two of you got back to the House of Lamentation, you both went your separate ways—except you didn’t, or at least not quite since you had to know what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dumped all your stuff in your room and took only the bare essentials, switching your D.D.D. to silent mode, and you quickly made your way to Lucifer’s room. You pressed your back to the wall and stood right behind the bend to see what he was up to without him actually seeing you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after you arrived, you watched Lucifer leave his room, dressed sharply as always, but now his outfit contained no hint of color. You doubted he would let you come with him if you had simply asked, so you had no choice but to discreetly follow him. You scanned the halls before trailing him. It would raise some eyebrows if you were caught following him, after all, and then you’d probably never find out what he was up to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maintaining a safe distance away, you took careful and quiet steps as you followed Lucifer out of the house and down the winding streets of the Devildom. You thought you would be caught multiple times, especially when he stopped at a flower shop and bought a large bouquet of small, blue flowers bundled together loosely. From afar, you gazed on as Lucifer paused outside the shop, rearranging the bundled flowers and gently stroking the petals. His expression was tender as though he were cradling an infant instead of a bouquet of flowers, and there was sorrow in the elegant curve of his eyebrows, which strained to meet in the center, although failing. You were so caught up in observing his expression that you were startled when he suddenly turned and began walking again, and you had to run to catch up so you didn’t lose sight of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through dark alleys and wide streets of shops, you persistently followed him. After his stop at the flower shop, his pace of walking never faltered again, and it was a struggle to keep up without getting too close to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he slowed as he came to what appeared to be a graveyard; at least, going by human standards, the place seemed like a cemetery. You took cautious steps through the iron gate he’d passed through and stayed a safe distance away beside a tree as you watched him approach one of the grave markers. It was a plain slab of pale stone with little special design to it, and you strained to see if there was any text on it: but there was nothing; it was blank. Even so, it wasn’t hard to figure out who it might be for. Someone Lucifer deeply cared for and was no longer in this realm: the options weren’t many, although you couldn’t claim to know Lucifer the most intimately after being in his presence for a measly few months, whereas he’d lived for thousands of years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer kneeled and carefully set down the bouquet of flowers in front of the grave marker, and he stayed kneeling as he put a hand to his chest reverently. His lips moved as he spoke, but you couldn’t hear what he was saying since you were so far away. Whatever he was saying, he cared deeply about who he was saying it to. That much was clear. The way he let his eyes flutter shut as he knelt there, his gloved hand firmly placed on his chest, and the line of his mouth, creased and wrought in anguish; oh, how you keened to go to his side, to smooth out the pain in the lines of his face, to embrace his broad back, which was defenseless and utterly alone as he placed himself at the mercy of any who might pass by. When he stood, you thought you saw tears in his eyes, but you blinked, and they were gone. Then, he turned in your direction. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come over here. You can come out now,” he stated dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing you had been caught, you slunk out to meet him—though, only after you had a mini-heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I was here?” you mumbled as you trudged up to him sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer crossed his arms sternly, and his expression was indiscernible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew the entire time. Honestly, what should I do with you?” he shook his head disapprovingly. “That was extremely reckless of you to follow me out here. What if I hadn’t noticed, and you had been in danger? What then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your mouth to protest, but he held up a hand, leaving no space for argument. “You know you shouldn’t have followed me here, so no excuses. Now, let’s hear it. Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and tried to look anywhere but his eyes, which pointedly glared at you. You knew this look. He was disappointed and angry. It was like being stared down at by a disapproving parent. You supposed the look came with having six younger brothers and a whimsical demon lord to take care of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” you tried to be contrite. “It’s just that...you were acting off all day. I wanted to know what was going on, and I knew you wouldn’t have let me follow if I had just asked you upfront. So I could only follow after you in secret, except that it wasn’t really a secret since you realized.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sharpness in his features softened, and he reached toward you with a gloved hand tentatively before withdrawing, like he was restraining himself from something, from you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only upset with you because you could have been in danger. You realize that, don’t you?” His question was left unanswered as he continued. “And, as much as you may not think so…” he trailed off. His crimson eyes were still looking in your direction, but they were looking at something far beyond you. The distant look in his eyes was excruciatingly uncomfortable, and your stomach lurched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him, to hold him, to slap him, whatever it took for him to look at you again, not somewhere toward you but at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and nowhere else. Right now, he was as good as a stranger, and the very thought of Lucifer being estranged from you was wrong, wrong in the way if Lucifer was not Lucifer or if you were not you, and wrong in the way if you had never come to the Devildom. It was all wrong, so wrong that you could hardly breathe, such was the pressure rapidly building in your chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let out a hard breath, the air catching friction as it scraped up and out your throat, and you steeled yourself before looking into his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you going to say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your voice was trembling at the edges, like the autumn leaves that swirled and shivered in the wind, helpless, weak—more than weak, powerless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your relief, his gaze returned to you, to you, and nothing else. But it had returned with more melancholy, whereas it was previously filled with a foggy wist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...As much as you may not think so,” he paused again, “I tend to have a soft spot for you. Who knows? I might have brought you along if you had asked.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scrutinized him, trying to pick apart what it was you saw in him: be it grief, pain, or yearning. Perhaps it was all three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really mean it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat hoarsely and adjusted his tie, looking away from you briefly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But what’s happened is behind us already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer gazed at you again. He was staring at you, still, but it now appeared as though he saw something else or someone else in you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You took a step closer to him and gauged his reaction to being inches apart. He didn’t seem surprised or affronted. So you took it further, and you reached for his hands, still clad in black gloves as always. You intertwined your fingers with his own slowly, carefully, and then you looked back at him. He was watching you warily. You tried to say what you were trying to tell him, now using words instead of touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer.” His name dripped from your mouth like honey, sweet and rich. “Is there anything I could do for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were desperate to be of help, even if only to ease the pain you felt seeing him in pain. Your reasons might be selfish, but all you knew right now was that you didn’t want to see him hurt anymore. Not like this. Not with such a face, such a gaze, such a demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, and you felt his eyes rake across your face, tracing your features gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is there that you could do for me?” His voice was kind, kinder than any time you had ever heard it, but his words were so cruel. Even worse, they were true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned your gaze to the ground, unable to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, he pulled you in and wrapped his arms around you, letting go of your hands to put his to better use. His scent was warm and familiar, like tea leaves and freshly printed paper, like the leather of an old armchair and the pages of an ancient book. And most of all, it was comforting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay by my side, then. Just for today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn’t quite tell, being that your senses were muffled by his tight embrace, but his voice sounded like it had quavered, even if just for a moment. You couldn’t answer, not in speech, but your arms found their way around his back, reciprocating his hug, and you buried your face in the crook of his neck, gently holding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you stayed that way, standing in the otherwise empty cemetery, entangled and together. An eternity passed by, and then some. When he finally let go of you, it was with reluctance, a reluctance that showed itself in his lingering fingertips and pressing gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go home?” you asked, searching his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was little to be found in his visage aside from a sudden and aging weariness. He slowly reached over and clasped your hand, his grip firm and yet delicate, like you would break under his touch if he used too much strength, and like you would disappear if he didn’t use enough strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come out. I know you’re there,” he called out in the clearing, which was serene as a sleeping child. The slope of its shoulders gently curved, and your feet sank into its flesh as you walked down its limbs to he who was waiting at the end of the slope. His upright posture and crossed arms suggested sternness, but his expression was unexpectedly kind. If there was ever a time Lucifer seemed more inclined to forgive your trespasses, this was it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know I was there?” Your voice blended with the rustling of the dead leaves in the cemetery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve known the entire time,” he laughed, but there was little humor in it. “Why did you follow me? You know it’s dangerous for you to wander around the Devildom without an escort.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let those words hang in the air for a few moments, and he watched you quietly. You hadn’t forgotten what had happened only a few hours ago. It wasn’t like you usually snuck off and followed Lucifer everywhere he went; today was unusual, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been acting out-of-sorts all day, Lucifer. I was worried about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at you, taken aback, and then burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worried about me? You?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bit your lip and planted your hands on your hips, glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop laughing! Yes, yes, I’m just a human, and you’re the great and mighty Lucifer the firstborn, but even you have troubles and weaknesses.” You sighed. “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer shook his head, appearing to sober up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong. I didn’t exactly expect you to stalk me all the way here, though. And what’s more,” he swept his gaze to the area around you, “you don’t have one of my brothers in tow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You studied him, his profile palely illuminated by the moonlight, and the shadows of the trees drew lines on his alabaster skin. Then, your gaze turned to the tidy bouquet of small, blue flowers laid reverently in front of the tombstone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You already knew the answer, but you asked anyway. At least it could open an avenue to further conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He, too, turned his gaze to the direction of the tombstone, and you never saw him look as alone as he did then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For Lilith.” His voice was heavy with unspoken love, unspoken grief, and a great burden. “It’s for Lilith.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dared to take a step closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer-” you stopped short, mouth dry as he turned back to look at you. His vulnerable red eyes were like rubies dripping with red wine, with bloody tears, except they were dry and unflinching all at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asked, quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...miss her, right?” you hesitated, unsure of how to tread into this unfamiliar territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile spread on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t miss her.” He reaches up and clenches his fist against his chest, and his raven bangs droop forward. “But the pain has been lessening day by day. How curious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You searched his expression, which was dark and agonized. He’d never been so exposed to you before. Or to anyone, you’re sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that you deserve to be in pain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s eyes widened imperceptibly before shutting. The arch between his eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Of course. I couldn’t take care of her. I couldn’t protect her as she deserved. And I can never be allowed to forget that fact.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took another step closer, and you held out a shaking hand to his face, grazing his marble cheek with your fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve to be in pain, Lucifer. You never have forgotten, and never will. You don’t need to suffer.” Your words were crushed out of your throat, difficult as they were to say. “She would want you to be happy. She wishes for your happiness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes opened, but only more melancholy awaited inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She would, wouldn’t she?” he whispered. “But I don’t deserve it. I failed her as her older brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you said firmly. “They failed her. They, who hurt her. Not you. She loved you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched his eyes water, transparent drops threatening to spill but held close, close as his pain, as his weakness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did, didn’t she…” he trailed off. “Even so, I…” He shut his eyes again, and wetness lay waste to his skin. “I couldn’t protect her. I don’t have the right to call myself her older brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do.” you softly argued. “You protected her by sending her to the human world. There was no other way to go about it, was there? You did your best. And that was the best outcome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s red eyes slid open and gazed at you. He gave you a pained smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can really agree. But thank you. It...comforts me to hear that from you. Not just as Lilith’s descendant, but as someone I now, too, love and care for.” He wavered. “Will you… Will you stay by my side?” he asked tenderly. “Even just for today. That’s all I ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gently embraced him, leaning into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay by your side. Today and tomorrow, and for the rest of my days. And all </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask is that you stay by mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice enveloped you with unflinching, abundant warmth, as did his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I’ll be by your side for the rest of your days.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>You can find me @luxexhomines on Tumblr or Twitter. I post more Danganronpa stuff on Tumblr and retweet a lot of art on Twitter. Come chat with me or something! : D<br/>Also, I hear it's taboo to ask for donations and such on AO3 because of its nature as a non-profit. So as not to break the rules or anything, please read my <a href="https://luxexhomines.carrd.co/">card</a> and check out my Tumblr/Twitter. And, hint hint, I've done writing commissions in the past, so... :) I also have done one writing giveaway on Twitter so far and plan to do more in the future, if I hit any milestones, ahaha.<br/>Take care and stay safe! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>